


La Oscuridad que mora en su interior

by al_dena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Locura, M/M, acoso, amistad, bulling, nunca se que poner aquí, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_dena/pseuds/al_dena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre tiene la tentación de enseñarle lo grande que se ha hecho en la oscuridad, como sus redes cruzan fronteras y cada vez tiene más poder. Pero sabe que aunque él es la oscuridad que mora en su interior, quién le ha hecho único en su depravación actual, la naturaleza del otro es de luz y nunca podría vivir en la oscuridad. (UA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Oscuridad que mora en su interior

**Author's Note:**

> Fic publicado en ff.net, participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street" de dicha página.
> 
> Es un UA, aunque en algunos momentos se va a ceñir, de una manera muy libre a acontecimientos de la 1ª y 2ª temporada. Espero que os guste y para críticas, tomatazos, cómo siempre estoy a vuestra disposición y gracias por leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno de ésta historia, y menos económico.
> 
> Advertencias: UA, relaciones M/M, acoso, bulling, locura, oscuridad...

**_LA OSCURIDAD QUE MORA EN SU INTERIOR_ **

* * *

Nada es totalmente negro o blanco en la vida. Como tampoco nadie es bueno o malo simplemente por naturaleza, por haber nacido bajo una determinada luna o signo arbitrario brillando en el firmamento en el momento de su concepción. Son los caminos que escogemos a lo largo de nuestra vida los que nos llevan a inclinarnos a un lado u otro del espectro de las pasiones. Siempre hay un catalizador que hace tomar esa elección, consciente o inconscientemente de ser una fuerza de cambio, que terminara por marcar nuestro destino de forma irreversible. Lo que nos hará brillar bajo el calor del sol o vivir en la fría sombra.

El hombre apoyado en la puerta de la azotea lo sabía. Conocía que invariablemente existirá ese activo en nuestras vidas que puede convertirse en la oscuridad que mora en nuestro interior o en la luz que nos eleve por encima de la mediocridad de quienes nos rodean. Nunca se arrepintió de ninguna de sus decisiones. Nunca deseo cambiar nada de lo que había hecho. Nunca deseo ser menos ni distinto de lo que era y siempre anheló en su corazón que la fuente de su negrura viese su obra, lo que era por y para él. Pues todo genio necesita un público que le admiré y sólo podía ansiar que fuera su oscuridad la que se diese cuenta de hasta dónde había caído por el brillo de su luz.

Jim encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba como Londres emergía del sueño tenue de la noche y cobraba vida desde la azotea del Hospital de San Bartolomé. Le encantaba la profundidad de su decadencia, cómo tras los fastos de una gran urbe europea llena de historia y grandeza se escondía lo más abyecto de la sociedad. Como moraban en su interior, coexistiendo, la vulgar normalidad y los criminales hijos del caos y el dolor.

En sus momentos más pacíficos, cuándo se permitía volver ser un filósofo y un estudioso, más cerca del niño que una vez fue, que de la actual mente criminal que regía el submundo de Londres. En ellos pensaba, en su locura, como en esa ciudad de ecosistema contradictorio se podían sentir combinados los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza de Aristóteles, cuya lectura le había cautivado en el jardín de una vieja Rectoría victoriana. Su mente iba tejiendo analogías, mientras sus labios y pulmones consumían pausadamente el cigarrillo que se disipaba en sus manos.

La _Tierra_ , la estabilidad de una ciudad con una historia de siglos de antigüedad, superviviente de guerras, pestes, para darle su personalidad única. El _Agua_ , oculta tras el estoicismo y compostura de pura esencia británica, entre calles y callejones corría como un río desbocado de emociones, a veces colapsando en grandes inundaciones que abnegaban toda la superficie que podía en su furia destructiva. El _Aire_ , que traía la razón, el pensamiento, de un país acostumbrado a grandes decisiones que abarcaban más allá de sus fronteras e intereses. Y por último, el _Fuego_ , lenta quema de emociones, que una vez más se escondía tras la tranquilidad, tras un aspecto de simpleza, imagen de lo cotidiano, un espíritu inquebrantable y capaz de consumir todo, hasta sólo dejar cenizas.

El criminal irlandés sonrió para sí, irónico, ante sus pensamientos tan metafísicos y lanzó el cigarrillo ya apagado por la cornisa, despreocupado de sobre dónde fuera a caer, persona u objeto. Se puso de cuclillas, mientras miraba hacia el cielo naranja del amanecer naciente, y calculaba el tiempo necesario para finalizar su último gran juego. Estaba tan cerca de ganar, de hacer brillar su oscuridad interior más que la luz de su oponente, tan cerca de mostrar su grandeza caída en las tinieblas, frente a la suya guardada por los ángeles. Sólo unas horas más y sería suya la victoria definitiva. Sólo suya, cómo siempre tenía que haber sido él, solo suyo, sin nadie que viniese a opacar su recuerdo, su presencia en su vida y corazón.

Cerró sus ojos negros, mientras su mente retrocedía al principio de todo, recordando cada detalle y sus pensamientos encontrando, de nuevo, analogías filosóficas en los hechos del pasado que habían creado su presente y le habían advocado a su futuro próximo. Tal vez, se dijo con la ironía de un escéptico que había perdido la fe hace demasiado tiempo, existía en realidad una fuerza superior que regía los destinos de los hombres. Puede que se tratase del aire respirado por los dioses, el éter, ese quinto elemento esquivo al conocimiento humano. Tal vez era él que les inclinaba en una dirección u otra de la balanza del bien y el mal, como simples barcos llevados por sus velas ante el empuje de la fuerza de la naturaleza desatada en libertad.

* * *

_La Tierra es el inicio, la base sobre la que construimos nuestra vida, donde se forman los sueños y el futuro. Y sin embargo, es también la oscuridad eterna, donde no podemos ver pero somos obligados a percibir lo que nos rodea en las sombras. Es el invierno de la existencia, donde todo aparenta morir, pero sigue viviendo bajo la superficie. Es donde persiste la promesa de un nuevo nacimiento por venir con la primavera. Es la solidez del futuro, construido sobre los fundamentos del pasado._

Jim odiaba Escocia con toda la fuerza de su pequeño corazón. Odiaba el Mar de Norte que bañaba las playas y acantilados del pueblo dónde se veía encarcelado cada verano por culpa de la desidia de su madre y el idiota de su marido. Odiaba que le hubiesen obligado a usar el apellido de éste, McDonald, cuando Moriarty era el suyo, por herencia y sangre. Odiaba la casa de campo de los padres de su padrastro, demasiado moderna y fría. Odiaba a éstos y sus mentes simples que esperaban que por ser sólo un niño de ocho años fuera estúpido y que tuviera que fingir normal para plegarse como esperaban que se comportase. Odiaba a los niños con los que querían que jugase, porque su mente parecía caer dormida ante su estupidez. Sentía ganas de destrozar cada pizca de sus inútiles seres, cuando se burlaban de él, por preferir leer y aprender a ser un burro que se revolcaba en la hierba como ellos. Pero se recordaba que era mejor, más inteligente que esa plaga que le rodeaba y que mientras en el futuro su destino sería trabajar con sus manos, él, en cambio, brillaría con su mente, opacando sus actuales risas y burlas.

Sólo había algo que le gustaba de ese pueblo y era la antigua Casa Rectoral que se erigía sobre un acantilado, dominándolo, con la pequeña Iglesia del pueblo y el cementerio de lápidas erosionadas al lado, formando un solo ser de antigüedad y paz. En ella ya no residía el cura de la comunidad, sino, un anciano con su esposa. Un profesor jubilado, que había regresado a su Escocia natal tras haber residido durante años en el extranjero. El solitario niño de origen irlandés pronto encontró un refugio entre sus muros.

El profesor y su mujer Anna, se convirtieron en los únicos que se preocupaban en hablar con el niño, en verle como necesitaba ser visto, en esos largos meses de estío. Sentía que en su presencia su mente no se iba a caer en pedazos. También eran los únicos que parecían comprender la intranquilidad del pequeño genio, su necesidad de saber, de adquirir nuevos conocimientos y de tener alguien con quién discutirlos, aunque fueran un par de ancianos. Las horas que pasaba en el jardín de la Rectoría, leyendo los libros que le recomendaba el profesor y comentándolos, el té con pastas que le servía su mujer de serena sonrisa, conseguían crear un oasis para su mente, resguardándolo del mundo existente más allá de los muros cubiertos de hiedra. Deseaba que fuera su casa, sus abuelos, su familia y no tener que salir nunca de allí, dónde no se le veía como un bicho raro inadaptado. Ser un estudioso, como su admirado profesor, cuya vida transcurriese en un capullo protector de ladrillos y enredaderas, como una semilla que nunca germina del todo.

Sin embargo, incluso en ese pequeño oasis los cambios inexorables del tiempo y la vida estaban destinados a realizarse. Se topó de frente con el futuro una mañana de julio cuando ilusionado con una nueva lectura, que había dejado pendiente el día anterior, le fue abierta la puerta de la Rectoría por alguien desconocido, totalmente inesperado. No sabía porque sentía en ese instante cómo si la primavera por fin llegase al invierno de su existencia. Sonrió incierto, mientras Anna le presentaba a su nieto que había venido a quedarse lo que quedaba de vacaciones de manera inesperada, por un viaje de negocios de sus padres. Le odio por romper la tranquilidad de su santuario, robándole las ilusiones de sus sueños infantiles con su presencia. Le envidió por tener lo que deseaba sólo por haber nacido del vientre de una mujer determinada. Y sin embargo sintió aletear su corazón ante la sonrisa franca que el otro muchacho le envió a su vez, a pesar de su propio semblante serio, como si de verdad estuviera contento de conocerle. Temió el cambio que se avecinaba, pero, por primera vez lo anheló en el fondo de su ser.

John era una paradoja, por un lado era el típico niño que quería correr libre por los campos, bañarse en el mar y jugar en la arena de la playa durante los largos días de verano. Pronto fue un líder natural de los niños del pueblo a la hora de proponer juegos y aventuras inverosímiles llenas de fantasía. Aventuras en las que incluso al niño irlandés que le seguía como una sombra, al principio obligado por su terquedad, después incapaz de escapar de la luz que desprendía, le gustaba participar y soñar. Jim envidiaba esa naturalidad para lograr ser amado por todos, incluso por él, pero más envidiaba que los otros pudiesen disfrutar de su calor, de su luz, como si fueran merecedores de él.

Por otro lado, tenía una mayor profundidad, madurez, que el enjambre que les rodeaba. Una capacidad de ver y razonar que hacía que el otro niño desease abrirle el cerebro para comprobar donde se producían esas sinapsis inesperadas de pensamientos que parecían brillar con luz propia en sus saltos aleatorios. No se reía nunca de Jim por ser más listo, por su gusto por estar rodeado por libros y necesidad de saber, por su vocabulario más adulto como hacían los otros niños. En cambio, siempre le preguntaba lo que no sabía, buscaba aprender, y, por una vez, el otro niño sintió que estaba bien ser más inteligente que el resto, si eso significaba ver el brillo de la admiración en los ojos de John. Siempre estaba allí para protegerle de las burlas, como una roca, no tratándole como un ser desvalido, sino, cómo una persona única y especial, capaz de hacer lo que desease. Constantemente le animaba a salir de su concha, a defenderse con las armas que tuviese, sin complejos.

Los mejores momentos del día para Jim eran cuando los dos niños se sentaban junto al profesor Watson, leyendo y hablando. Creciendo sus mentes, cada una a su ritmo, pero de una manera intrínsecamente unida. Jim se sentía feliz porque no tenía que compartir la atención de su amigo con nadie más en esos momentos, el abuelo no contaba, sabiendo que su sonrisa sólo era para él.

Escocia dejó de ser el lugar que odiaba para ser el lugar dónde quería estar siempre, dónde encontraba la fuerza para existir el resto del tiempo. Ese verano fue la base de su vida, sobre la que forjó su ser, y los veranos que siguieron sólo cimentaron esa realidad con mayor fuerza. Todavía no lo sabía, en medio de la inocencia de la niñez, pero John era el fuego de su existencia, lo que quemaba todo lo que le conformaba como individuo y a la vez el germen de algo nuevo y único, en un ciclo sin fin de destrucción y regeneración.

* * *

 _El Agua es emoción, sentimiento, sueño, auténtico alimento del corazón. Refresca, enfría, es húmedo, fluido, pesado y misterioso, toma la forma de cualquier cosa que lo contiene. Es la rápida corriente de una tormenta en ciernes, la pesada espuma a lomos de las mareas del océano. Puede corroer y ahogar lo que se sumerge en ella. Empero también es la apacibilidad de las ondas en una piscina de cristal. Es el lamento de la alegría o el sollozo de la angustia. Las_ _emociones que nos gobiernan son tan extrañas e inexplicables como lo es el agua. Surgen dentro de nuestro interior, por su propia cuenta, sin tener en cuenta razón o pensamiento alguno. Y, sin control, pueden conducirnos a la destrucción, furiosa e incontrolable como las altas y poderosas olas de un mar tormentoso._

Carl Powers era la lacra que hacía la existencia de Jim un infierno sobre la tierra. Era un buen estudiante y atleta consagrado, rey de la colmena que era el instituto donde tenía que acudir cada día, por desgracia, a estudiar. El chico de oro admirado y querido por alumnos y maestros por igual. Todos ellos ciegos a la tortura que infringía al muchacho más joven que estudiaba en su clase. El niño genio que no encajaba en sus parámetros de seguridad y normalidad. Sabía que eran simples celos, por miedo a sentirse eclipsado por su inteligencia superior cuando creía que todo se le debía a él, pero eso no hacía más fácil de sobrellevar su acoso. Los insultos, los empujones y zancadillas, los mensajes que le llegaban llenos de burla, riéndose de él como si fuera un monstruo, todo eso se sumaba en su mente y en su corazón. Sentía que zozobraba a las emociones tumultuosas de su interior, que siempre había buscado contener, se daba cuenta que se hundía y no sabía cómo lograr salir de ese ciclo interminable de vejaciones sin ahogarse.

Sentía la soledad que le rodeaba, sin ningún amigo en el que refugiarse en ese enorme instituto de Londres, donde pululaban sus iguales sin darle ni siquiera una mirada o gesto de apoyo. Abrigaba deseos de destrozar todo lo que le rodeaba, reducirlo a cenizas, hacer que sufriesen lo mismo que estaban haciéndole sufrir él, con su ceguera, con su actitud benevolente y amorosa hacia su acosador, siendo sus cómplices complacientes con su silencio. Veía cuáles eran sus debilidades, donde atacarlos para hacerles caer a sus pies y pisarles como los insectos que eran, pero dudaba en hacer realidad sus fantasías en el limbo entre seguir viviendo entre sus libros o ser algo más, algo que brillase sin luz. Ansiaba que la única persona que le importaba estuviese a su lado y le diese una indicación de que hacer, de que camino recorrer en esa encrucijada. Repetía sus conversaciones, los deseos e ilusiones que ambos habían expresado cuando hablaban de esperanzas de futuro y buscaba una guía, mientras su alma peleaba una guerra cruel entre la luz y las sombras.

\- ¿Qué harías por cambiar tu vida? ¿Por lograr tus sueños e ilusiones? ¿Lo darías todo por brillar, por ser único, más aún de lo que ya eres? Yo creo que lo haría todo, cualquier sacrificio que fuese necesario. No por lo qué los demás esperen de mí, sino por lo que yo quiera y desee conseguir, por mis sueños. No creo que deba existir el remordimiento en nuestras acciones, si lo que hacemos es para nuestro bien, para lograr avanzar. – El John de esa tarde de verano se inclinaba sobre él mientras sus profundos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, como siempre, hechizándole. Nunca sabría su pequeño ángel de dorados cabellos como sus palabras podrían cambiar tantas vidas, cómo le convertirían en algo grande, pero tan apartado de la luz de quienes las pronunciaba, tan lejos del significado de quién las había expresado. – Por ejemplo, sé que cuando tú decidas salir de tu crisálida serás el mejor en lo que decidas ser, matemático, filósofo o profesor. Como yo voy a tratar de ser el mejor cirujano.

John siempre pensando que Jim era especial. John siempre animándole a hacer todo lo posible para evitar el acoso. Tan inteligente para verlo, no sabía si en sus ojos o en la forma de comportarse, y siempre dándole su apoyo silencioso y constante, a pesar que se había negado a decírselo con palabras, por miedo a defraudarle. John, con todas sus virtudes, con su honestidad, su lealtad, su valentía, su amistad incondicional, verano tras verano. Y con todos sus defectos, tan terco, demasiado amigo del peligro, tan incapaz de hablar de sus sentimientos. Esos defectos que le hacían aún más perfecto a sus ojos. John, que era la luz que prendía emociones incomprensibles en su interior, provocando pasiones, terremotos que sacudían su existencia. John, que en su propia contradicción era al mismo tiempo la luz en su vida, como la oscuridad que moraba en su interior. Su guía inconsciente de decisiones que condicionarían, marcarían, toda su vida, hasta ser algo más perverso que un niño que decide ser el juez y verdugo de su torturador.

Matar no es tan difícil cuando se ha tomado la decisión irrevocable de hacerlo, pensó mientras veía las ambulancias y sanitarios tratando de resucitar inútilmente un cadáver. Como dijo John, no existía el remordimiento en sus acciones una vez tomada la decisión de realizarlas, porque eran para su bien, para lograr ser libre de los grilletes que apresaban su vida, cuya encarnación había sido Carl Powers. Tal vez no estuviera tan bien, en cambio, sentir la alegría ante el poder de disponer de otra vida y cercenarla a su gusto, disfrutar de la visión de cómo se extinguía su fuego bajo el agua, delante de las miradas incrédulas del rebaño idiota que le rodeaba incapaz de salvarlo.

Vislumbro en ese momento de epifanía su verdadero ser en un nuevo mundo fuera de los libros que habían sido su refugio hasta ese momento, fuera de la Casa Rectoral que era su oasis anhelado. Un lugar dónde podía ser no sólo el dueño de su existencia, sino, de quienes le rodeaban, dejando de ser el inadaptado genio para convertirse en su señor absoluto. El escenario donde crear una tela de araña, donde los títeres se moviesen bajo su poder y se inclinasen ante su inteligencia superior. Y empezó a tejer, con delicadeza, como una pequeña obra de arte que crecía en belleza y amplitud lentamente. Al mismo tiempo, iba torciendo su esencia en algo oscuro y tortuoso, en vez de lo que podía haber sido brillante y especial, después de haber tomado decisiones crueles que marcaban no sólo su futuro, sino, el de demasiada gente. Pero siempre escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza del único ser del que buscaba aprobación y orgullo. Sabiendo que le perdería si alguna vez conocía en que se había convertido, sabiéndole que rompería su espíritu inmortal al conocer su negrura y la fuente de ella, _él_.

* * *

_El Fuego es deseo, pasión, indomable cuando se desata libremente. Es la más poderosa de las energías que mueven nuestra existencia, porque representa la fuerza que albergamos en nuestro interior. Es llama que palpita o llama que destruye. Es el Sol, lo que da color a la sangre que fluye por nuestras venas. Es el calor que mueve la tierra, el ansia por vivir. Es el principio de la vida, su esencia misma. Ama con la pasión de la juventud, arde hasta consumirse, es la vida en su plenitud, el deleite salvaje, el bullicio de la excitación. Es nuestra esperanza, nuestra meta, nuestro deseo, nuestra energía y urgencia por consumir el presente y alcanzar el futuro. Es impulso incontenible, nuestra fiebre, nuestra pasión por amar u odiar. El Fuego no puede construir, aunque es la esencia del ser. Da la vida, pero, al mismo tiempo puede destruirla. Es tenazmente protector, pero se necesita protección contra él mismo. Es la fuerza viviente que nos rodea._

_Somos Fuego, tú y yo, siempre Fuego._

John siempre había sido el fuego que había consumido su existencia. Quién, sólo con su presencia, ha creado y destruido lo que una vez fue o será, quién le ha forjado en el ser que es. Triste es que nunca ha llegado a saber, en realidad, la importancia primigenia que ha tenido en su vida y destino. Desde la inocencia de la infancia, cuando su sola presencia le daba fuerzas para brillar más que nadie. Para desear ver sus ojos sobre él y su sonrisa amable. Para buscar su aprobación cuando se mezclaban con los palurdos del pueblo. Para disfrutar de los juegos que compartían ellos solos en soledad, sin nadie que robase la atención del rubio de él. Para sentir su admiración ante su pensamiento, ante sus capacidades y poder mostrárselas sólo a él. Para ser los mejores amigos en la distancia y haciéndose más fuerte su lazo, verano tras verano. Para ser una unidad sin necesidad de estar en la misma ciudad, pero saber lo que siente, lo que necesita el otro siempre.

La adolescencia trae otro fuego inesperado a su vida, el fuego de los sentidos y el cuerpo que crece, que siente necesidades inexploradas hasta entonces. De noches recordando el tacto casual de sus manos sobre su piel, sin saber, las emociones que le provoca. De acariciarse mientras piensa en él y llegar a su liberalización con el sonido de su nombre en los labios. Sabe que no hay nadie más para él, ni nunca lo habrá, los demás son mediocres en las mejores circunstancias. Nadie es capaz de llegar al fondo de su alma como su amigo, su único amigo, de hacerle anhelar algo tan trivial como el consumirse en el cuerpo de otra persona hasta ser cenizas y resurgir como el ave fénix. Y aún así, le oculta la verdadera naturaleza que crece ahora en su interior, porque sabe que es lo que les separa. Su negra esencia que parece querer surgir cuando le ve con otra estúpida chica de nuevo, que nunca será capaz de adorarle como él lo hace, haciendo que la oscuridad que sólo John es capaz de crear en su interior crezca con mayor fuerza aún.

Sentir sus labios por primera vez en los suyos, es sentir el calor de un volcán en plena erupción en su interior, es sentir la lava derretir todo su ser con fuerza destructora imparable. Es su destino estar juntos, siempre lo ha sabido y nada ni nadie puede detenerlos una vez que el dique que contenía sus sentimientos ha sido derribado por fin. Ni el placer de un buen crimen planeado sin errores, de una muerte llevada a cabo perfectamente, se puede comparar con sentir el cuerpo de John, de su John, debajo suyo, sudoroso y arqueándose ante sus caricias y besos, pidiéndole ser sólo uno, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Son como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza, Agua y Fuego, que se enfrentan una y otra vez implacablemente, que se consumen entre sí, haciéndose una sola materia, girando sus corazones siempre entrelazados entre sí sin nada que les pueda separar.

Londres es su territorio ahora, lejos de Escocia, de la casa Rectoral, haciéndose adultos mientras estudian en la Universidad y se aman como si no hubiese mañana para ellos. Jim siempre tiene la tentación de enseñarle al otro lo grande que se ha hecho en la oscuridad, como sus redes cruzan fronteras y cada vez tiene más poder. Pero sabe que aunque John es la oscuridad que mora en su interior, quién le ha hecho único en su depravación actual, la naturaleza del otro es de luz y nunca podría vivir en la oscuridad.

Jim se siente ahogar cuando el fuego lo consume todo, dejando cenizas amargas donde antes hubo la fuerza de un incendio devastador. Debería haber sabido que al final, el Agua y el Fuego no están destinados jamás a estar juntos, que la oscuridad y la luz no pueden convivir, cuando no existen grises que les unan y separen. Desearía retener a John, pero sabe que nunca será capaz de hacerlo. El fuego que es la esencia del otro es demasiado incontrolable incluso para él, se quemarían más aún de lo que ya han hecho. Le ve partir hacía el desierto y se vuelve hacia la oscuridad, lo único que permanece de John en su interior.

* * *

_El Aire es pensamiento, movimiento, los impulsos de la mente. El Aire es como el recuerdo de la primavera, de la inocencia. Es la vibración del principio de una nueva estación, el brote de las hojas desde las semillas de incertidumbre que han germinado en la mente, es la fe en uno mismo, y la creencia en el propio destino. El Aire toca el color del Sol, y capta el pensamiento de la vida. El Aire es hijo de la Sabiduría, expectante y apresurándose precipitadamente a la luz. A veces tormentoso, sopla, baila, fastidia, busca, pregunta, desarrolla y respira. Se esfuerza en aprender y enterarse. Puede rugir, aullar y atormentar. Es el suave toque de la inspiración. El Aire es la Espada de nuestra protección, la voz de la emoción y del deseo. Puede cabalgar libremente en la tormenta que ha creado. Sopla polvo en la cara de la estabilidad, convierte las ascuas en un furioso infierno, es la razón convertida en disturbio. Es el brillo del genio ante su público, o la inquieta agonía de una mente atormentada por el olvido. Es el nacimiento de una vieja historia, que yace en el Este, donde la fe y el día empiezan cada amanecer de la conciencia a través de las brumas de la inocencia, heraldo de la Inteligencia cuando respira sobre la tierra._

Pasa el tiempo mientras su corazón se pierde en la arena del desierto, ardiente como el fuego que quemó hasta las raíces de su existencia. Temió volver a vivir sólo en el elemento _Tierra_ , vivir en el invierno eterno. Pero, sin embargo, fue una mezcla de todos los elementos, lo que imperó en su vida. Fue más grande, más hábil, más inteligente, más único que antes. Y dónde antes había esperanza que aquél que moraba en su corazón no se enterase de su verdadero ser, ahora en ocasiones lo deseaba, que viese cual tortuosa y retorcida era su alma, como un ángel caído, y tal vez, llamarle con cantos de sirena a su lado.

Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni el conocer que ya no era bienvenida su presencia o cuidado, tan amarga había sido su separación final, le impidieron mantener su atención sobre el otro. Por amor, por devoción, por obsesión, por ser el único capaz de poseer a la única persona capaz de hacerle sentir emociones, no sabía escoger una razón o una mezcla de todas ellas. Le observó, desde la lejanía de otro continente, dejar de ser un médico idealista recién salido de la facultad jugando a ser soldado de juguete, para convertirse en un militar capaz de matar y de sanar, la perfecta dicotomía de lo que siempre había sido, una paradoja viviente en sus contradicciones.

Sonrió cuando se enteró de su primera muerte, y se preguntó si sentía remordimientos por haber tomado una vida entre sus manos sanadoras o creía que era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer por una causa mejor. Su loca alegría, reflejo de una mente brillante camino de la locura más profunda, aquella que se había iniciado cuando decidió tomar su primera vida entre sus manos, sorprendió incluso a sus hombres, que le miraron atemorizados. Se rió, no entendían que era feliz porque veía en la oscuridad tenue de John la misma que moraba en su interior.

Y la vida siguió adelante, los juegos se hicieron y deshicieron, fueron ganados y perdidos. Los hermanos Holmes son fuente de diversión, adora verles luchar para resolver los problemas que les plantea, buscando descubrir la araña oculta que teje las redes en las que caen invariablemente, ciegos e indefensos, arrastrados a jugar sus juegos como unas simples marionetas más. Pero, son también la fuente de sus frustraciones más violentas, cuando se acercan demasiado o estropean planes perfectamente meditados.

Mientras, los cuatro elementos regían la vida de todos ellos, hasta que el _Aire_ se alzó con fuerza, trayendo una tormenta desde Oriente.

Jim estaba loco de ira, Londres y media Europa sufrieron las consecuencias de su necesidad de destrucción. Mientras, los Holmes agitaban sus orejas como buenos perros perdigueros, buscando el sonido de su presa descuidada para cazarla. Le daba igual, sólo sabía que John estaba sufriendo, prisionero de los talibanes y el estúpido gobierno, Mycroft, no hacía nada para rescatarle. Observó a Morán, el ex coronel le miraba con ojos azules como el hielo, mientras mascaba la punta de un habano, sentados en el reservado de un exclusivo restaurante londinense. Habían hecho negocios antes y valoraba su eficacia.

\- ¿Quieres que rescate a una unidad del ejército británico prisionera en Afganistán?

\- Quiero que rescates a un capitán y destruyas la base y a todos los que estén en ella. Los otros soldados son un añadido, para su suerte, niebla para los ojos que ven demasiado.

\- ¿Quién es el que merece tanto esfuerzo?

\- El capitán John H. Watson, del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland.- Observó como un depredador la ingesta de aire y el ligero estrechamiento de los ojos del ex militar, únicas señales de su sorpresa.

\- ¿Es su hombre?- La duda era visible, conocedor del capitán y de su carácter.

\- No. ¿Acepta el trabajo?

\- ¿Qué relación tiene con J… El Capitán Watson, Moriarty? – El irlandés se limitó a mirarle con desprecio, sin contestarle, hasta que el otro hombre asintió conforme. – Lo haré, siempre que cualquier deuda o asunto que tenga con Watson quede anulado o lo asuma yo.

\- ¿Sentimientos, Coronel? Me decepciona. – Jim sintió deseos de clavarle un cuchillo por pensar que podía dañar a John, sólo se contuvo porque era el mejor para el trabajo. – Mis razones son solas mías. Pero tomó su oferta, usted por el hombre que le salvó la vida.

Su nueva mascota se levantó y ya se marchaba cuando Jim le agarró de la muñeca, torciéndosela.

\- Sé lo que sientes, pero recuerda siempre que un hombre como el buen capitán nunca devolvería los sentimientos de un traidor y un asesino. Mantén la distancia.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces tú? ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

John sobrevivió a duras penas, una herida de bala, la tortura y una infección le apartaron del servicio y de la medicina. Jim sonreía, mientras veía las imágenes de cómo se consumía, como era una cáscara de la persona que había sido. No porqué quisiera verle así, sino, por la posibilidad que tenía de volver a su vida. De poder hacer un lugar seguro para su pequeño ángel de oscuridad y guardarle dónde nadie nunca más le pudiese dañar.

Como siempre fue Sherlock Holmes el que frustró sus ensoñaciones, él que logró que John tuviera una nueva mirada de interés en los ojos, llena de admiración irritante. Respiró mientras se trataba de calmar. Y recordó que el detective era como él, demasiado cerca de los demonios, que caería y John no aceptaría permanecer a su lado.

Observó a través de la imagen de video pirateada tras la muerte de Hope _(¿Otra muerte más a tu cuenta, mi oscuridad?)_ , como los dos se alejaban del mayor de los Holmes y leyó en los labios de Sherlock su nombre. El detective siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de la súbita rigidez de su acompañante, que enmascaró rápidamente sus sentimientos, pero vio en esos escasos instantes estupor, duda, miedo y la terrible aceptación final de la verdad. ( _Las cartas están sobre el tablero, juguemos mi pequeño soldado_ ).

Amó las nuevas reglas, lucirse ante los hermanos y movérseles por el tablero, sin control, como simples gallinas a las que acaban de cortar la cabeza. Verles buscar respuestas mientras quién las conocía, callaba a su lado. Le gustaba que John viese su obra, todo lo que había creado gracias a su oscuridad, la que él le había regalado sin saberlo. Se preguntaba por qué callaba, qué pensaba tras los ojos azules insoldables de hielo puro. Qué sentía. ¿Qué le diría cuándo volviesen a estar delante uno del otro? Deseaba su encuentro y temía ver la decepción en ese azul que le condenaba, aún más ahora.

Sus pensamientos sobre John se veían rotos por los que giraban en torno a Sherlock, sin darse cuenta, la locura y el odio haciéndose cargo definitivamente de su mente. Mientras que para él, John era la oscuridad, se había convertido en la luz que brillaba en el detective. Le hacía mejor persona, mejor hombre, le daba humanidad, colocándolo definitivamente del lado de los ángeles. Le odiaba y debía destruirle, quemarle, demostrar que era un fraude y un engaño, que John no le eligiese jamás.

\- Carl Powers. – John miraba el agua de la piscina, viendo a Jim reflejado en ella al lado suyo. – ¿Por qué matarle?

\- Por qué pude y supe hacerlo. Por sus palabras, golpes, y porqué él me mostró quién era yo en realidad y cómo desatarme de mis miedos y los límites que me contenían.

\- Jim…

\- Por ti, para merecerte, para no tener miedo a luchar. – El criminal se acercó y le acarició una mejilla con delicadeza, mostrando devoción hacia la única persona que había amado jamás.

\- Mataste a una persona… ¡Dios! A saber a cuántas más.

\- Las personas mueren, hacen poco más en sus tristes vidas, John.

\- No… - El otro hombre se volvió y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos., con desesperación. – Podemos irnos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren, los dos juntos.

\- Ese tiempo ya pasó, si existió alguna vez.

\- Jim…- Le silenció mientras le besaba, sintiendo de nuevo sus labios. Antes de drogarle para jugar a solas con Sherlock, y ver la realidad de lo que el hombre sin corazón sentía hacía su pequeña oscuridad, y la locura llena de celos adueñarse totalmente de él. Debía quemarle.

Y llegó el día.

* * *

Abrió los ojos mientras el detective entraba en la azotea, listo para el juego final.

\- Sólo debes morir Sherlly, caer y que todos sepan que eres un fraude.

Sherlock le miró tratando de deducir su juego, donde residía su locura, y Jim tuvo ganas de reír y no parar. Su locura era la misma, quemaba sus dos corazones, llámala amor.

\- ¿Te has cansado de tus juegos?

\- Nunca has sido un rival para mí, demasiado predecible. Juegas del lado de los ángeles, prefieres su luz. Elige Sherlock: saltar o tus amigos. Tick, tack, el tiempo se acaba.

Sherlock se paseó con frenesí, llevándose las manos temblorosas al pelo, mientras aún sujetaba la pistola. Era la misma imagen de la derrota, y Jim estaba tan cerca de destruirle, de hacerle caer. Hasta que vio como el otro hombre se congelaba, al sonar su móvil con el tono de llamada de John.

\- A él no le has amenazado. – Jim sonrió mostrando sus cartas finalmente en su rostro.- Le quieres a él. Quieres que sea ante sus ojos un fraude o el asesino de sus amigos, ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué era mío antes que tuyo. Porqué elegiste ser un ángel por él y le perdí porque elegiste jugar a ser uno de los bueno.

\- ¡Dios! Detén está locura, por él.

\- Por él lo hago. Sherlock, sólo por él.

Jim sonrió mientras levantaba el arma hacia su rostro. Feliz de lograr su victoria pírrica sobre su rival, la caída final que le había prometido. Nada podía hacer ya salvo caer. Recordó a John, sus sonrisas, sus palabras de amor.

Fue su última memoria antes de morir por la bala que había cargado esa mañana, sabiendo cual sería su destino al acabar el juego. Feliz como nunca lo había sido. Agua libre para fundirse en el Fuego.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, Al-dena.


End file.
